


When abstinence fails

by Korilian



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Intersex, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korilian/pseuds/Korilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to put a stop to all of his baby troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When abstinence fails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following Norsekink prompt: As much as I enjoy the plethora of mpreg fics in this fandom, I just want to know if it can be done. Someone introduce Loki to the miracles of birth control plz xDDD
> 
> (Good god, typo in the title *head desk*)

Loki’s doctor was Midgardian, puny and insignificant, but it was hard not to feel self-conscious about taking off his clothes in front of her. He hated undressing in front of others. He’d never been all that good at keeping track of his form and ever since puberty…  
He took a deep breath to fortify himself. This sucked, but it needed to be done. He couldn’t let the… situation continue as was.

He dropped his pants and quickly shrugged on the paper gown.

Doctor Cortez gave him a blandly encouraging smile as he moved out from behind the curtain and hopped onto the examination table. She continued leafing through the small medical folder. “Now I understand you identify as male and that you’ve never had corrective surgery?”

He scowled. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

“I understand.” She soothed. “I’m just trying to get a baseline. There is surprising little information in your medical records.”

“I have only recently moved… here.” Loki shifted on the cold table. “I heard you help people like me.”

“I do.” She confirmed and made some more notes, before putting the file down and sitting down on the stool in front of him. “You said you are in need on contraceptives. "

He nodded, glad she was getting to the point. Long fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm on leather. He folded his hands in his lap as soon as he realized he was doing it. “I wish to avoid becoming with child.”

“Some intersex patients have problems conceiving.” She said carefully. “I assume you have cause to believe you are fertile?”

“Yes.”

“Menstruation?”

“Yes.” He growled, “And also babies. The babies were a big clue.”

She seemed to be at a loss for words, but recovered admirably, “Right. Well, let’s have a look, shall we?”

Things got a bit embarrassing afterwards and not just because of the indignity of having the mortal poking around down there (he wasn’t opposed to a good poking in general… that was the whole problem really), but to have this mortal see what was there rather than what he allowed her to see was galling.

Afterwards she explained his options at length. Great length. Loki was feeling a little shell shocked at the discovery that these mortals managed to breed like they did when there were so many ways to prevent it. They had to be an incredibly fertile race. He briefly wondered if he didn’t have some trace of Midgardian in his blood. The thought was even more horrifying than the discovery of his Jotun blood and he rejected it out of hand. “Right.” He said firmly, “I’ll take them all.”

The end.


End file.
